


Bruises

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "You know I don't need you protecting me all the time, right?" Steve asks, taking the first-aid kit out of the bathroom counter."You know that won't stop me from doing it, right?" Bucky replies from where he's sitting on the edge of the tub.298. purple bruises





	

"You know I don't need you protecting me all the time, right?" Steve asks, taking the first-aid kit out of the bathroom counter.

"You know that won't stop me from doing it, right?" Bucky replies from where he's sitting on the edge of the tub.

It's always the same story: some bully will target Steve, and Bucky will appear like a knight in shining armor to avenge his honor or something. The fact is that Steve is tired to always be the one in need to be saved. And sure, he knows that if Bucky hadn't been there his face would be looking much worse that Bucky's does right now, but he likes to think that's because Bucky has a much nicer face to begin with. It's just — it's infuriating, that's what it is. For once, Steve would like to be able to stand up for himself.

"I just wish I wasn't so damn weak," he says, getting the wet cloth ready. "I'm gonna have to clean you up, alright?"

"You're not weak," Bucky says, and then winces as soon as the cloth touches his skin. "That burns," he says. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes, Buck, I did that on purpose," he explains. "This is all my grand plan to hurt you."

Bucky laughs, and then he winces again from the laughing, making Steve laughs.

"See?" Bucky says. "I knew it was on purpose!"

"Shut up, and move this way. I need the light."

They stay like that for minutes, without talking. Bucky keeps his eyes pointed towards the floor while Steve finishes, meaning that Steve gets a close look at him without getting noticed. Bucky really is something else: it's like he's not even from this world — like this world could never be able to produce something so beautiful.

"You know I don't think you're weak, right?" Bucky says, all of a sudden. The words just come out, like he was thinking of them and they escaped of their own accord.

"Why do you keep getting into fights for me, then?" Steve asks.

"I just— I care about you, okay?"

"I know that," Steve says. "I care about you too."

There's silence for a second, and then Bucky speaks.

"Your mom won't notice her stuff is gone?"

"I'll just figure out something out," Steve says. Then, he puts the cloth away. "I think I'm done."

"Thanks, Stevie."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Will you drop that already?" Bucky says, annoyed. Then, he goes in front of the mirror to check himself. "I don't look that bad."

"It'll get worse tomorrow," Steve says. "Sorry."

"Okay," Bucky says, turning around to face him. "What about this: no more thank yous, no more sorries. Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"Only it you promise me something," Steve begins. He gets up and crosses his arms. "Don't get yourself into any more fight for me."

"C'mon, Stevie—"

"No, I'm serious. This has to stop."

"So, what?" Bucky asks. "The next time I just stand there and watch you getting beat up?"

"That seems to be working fine when I'm the one watching, so why not?"

"It's different," Bucky says.

"Why? Because I'm weak and helpless?"

"Because I care about you."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"No, you don't understand," Bucky says — his face looks like he just ate a whole lemon. "I— I like you, Stevie."

"I like you too."

"No, I _like_ like you."

"What?" Steve asks.

"Please don't make me say it again."

"But why?"

"Why what?" Bucky asks. "You know I'm gay."

"Why me?"

"Because you're... _you_ ," Bucky responds, like that should mean something.

"Exactly."

"Look I— I'm sorry I told you," Bucky says. "Just— I know you're straight, so just forget it."

"I'm not straight," Steve says, swallowing what feels like a rock lodged in his throat.

"What?"

"I'm not straight, I think."

"What about Peggy?"

"Bisexuality is a thing, Buck," Steve says, as if he hadn't spent several nights exploring the Internet's darkest corners looking for an answer. "I just— it's not like I like all the guys, or all the girls, but..."

"But?"

"I like _you_ , a lot."

Bucky open and closes his mouth a few times, and Steve's expression isn't much smarter, if the glimpses of his own reflection he catches in the mirror are anything to go by.

"You never said anything," he says, at last.

"Neither did you."

"I thought you were straight, what's your excuse?"

"I— I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Why not?"

"C'mon, Buck, look at me."

"I do, every day," he begins. "And what I see is someone who's passionate about everything he does. Someone who's really talented, even if he never lets himself accept a compliment. I see someone who's too kind for his own good. You realize that half of the time you get in trouble is because you stand up for other people? Sure, the other half is because you're a little shit, but still — I like that about you, too."

This is point where Steve's brain shuts down, because the next thing he says is, "You have a very nice face."

"So do you," Bucky says, smiling. "What if— what if I kissed you?"

Steve can't find it in himself to talk right now, so he just nods, and then they're kissing. They're in the middle of a bathroom, and the bathtub is covered by bloodstains, but this still feels like — there aren't really words for it — it's just right.

"Wait," Bucky says once they pull away. "Does that mean that I'm allowed to beat up people for you, now?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
